


Superhero Networking

by spiced_chai_nebula



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble 2019 Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/pseuds/spiced_chai_nebula
Summary: The metaphorical water cooler chat gets a bit strange when you're a superhero.





	Superhero Networking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> For AlexCat, I enjoyed the idea of the New York superheroes meeting!

"End of the line, Spiderman!" 

Traditional line, Peter thought. Usually, though, not issued when he was eating a taco alone on a roof. There should be more goons involved. 

Peter leaned over the edge of the roof. Hey! Goons! Fighting a red-suited figure. And loosing. Badly. 

Knockoff-Spidey clearly didn't need assistance, but Peter felt obligated to swoop down and lend a hand. 

"Who are you?" Not-Spiderman asked.

"Spiderman, Friendly Neighborhood. And you—oh! You're the guy micromanaging villains in Hell's Kitchen! Nice work, I say with a certain professional interest."

"Daredevil." The man sounded amused. "Nice to meet you too."


End file.
